1 jour mon prince
by les.coautrices
Summary: imaginez jarod dans le role de la princesse...
1. disclaimer

Les persos du « caméléon » ne sont pas à nous. Ils sont la propriété de leur producteur.

Nous ne touchons pas d'argent pour cette fic.


	2. chapitre unique

Un jour mon prince viendra. (version remixée et camaléonisée)  
  
Note pour plus tard : on devrait vraiment arrêter de pouiller les contes de fées. un jour.  
  
Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain appelé Delaware, une reine qui se désespérait  
  
[maieuh elle est où la princesse cruche à torturer ?  
  
-Chut, tu verras].  
  
En effet, il y avait belle lurette, la princesse cruche à torturer avait visiblement plus de neurones que les autres, et elle savait s'en servir (QI 250, pas étonnant par rapport au 10 des autres blondasses, brunettes et rouquines de Disney) : Princesse Jarod s'était enfuie de son propre gré et de ses propres moyens du château afin de se soustraire aux immondes robes imposées par la reine Raynes. Trois bonnes fées, qui n'avaient de toute façon rien d'autre à faire, s'étaient précipitées à sa suite, et ils (elles ?) vivaient ainsi tous les quatre, confortablement installés dans un endroit top-secret appelé QG-TS ou Home Sweet Home selon les version.  
  
Bref, les années passèrent, et passèrent, et princesse Jarod devint une vraie petite peste qui appelait tous les soirs la reine Raynes et lui serinait : « Eh eh, tu m'attraperas pas ! », puis raccrochait tout de suite, car (version officielle) il ne fallait pas se faire repérer, et (version officieuse) la note de téléphone était bien assez élevée comme ça :même avec Télé 2 ça ne diminuait pas, d'autant plus que Fée Sydney téléphonait dans le monde entier pour « garder contact avec la civilisation » et accessoirement s'enquérir de la santé de son frère jumeau, Fée Broots qui voulait toujours avoir des nouvelles de sa fille, et Fée Angelo qui appelait tous les matins M. Parker pour lui dire : « Eh eh tu m'as pas attrapé ! ».  
  
Mais dans le même temps, le château appelé « Centre » voyait grandir l'enfant né du premier mariage de la reine-mère, le prince Ange Parker, plus connu sous le nom de Melle Parker, un joli brin de fille qui était toujours habillé comme un garçon. sauf qu'il portait à la place des bottes des talons aiguilles.  
  
Un après-midi pluvieux, le carrosse du prince Melle Parker s'embourba joyeusement aux abords du QG-TS des trois Fées rebaptisé « Chez Jarod » pour l'occasion et transformé en auberge (ben vi, il y avait une énorme mare boueuse juste devant le QG-TS, idée creusée -c'est le cas de le dire - par Fée Sydney afin de rameuter des clients à l'auberge les jours de pluie, auberge qui s'était vue dotée d'un service de vérifications techniques tenue par Fée Broots). Bref, le prince embourba ses talons aiguilles dans la mare de boue et atterrit pieds nus à l'auberge (les chaussures s'étaient tellement bien engluées dans la boue qu'elles ne voulaient plus en ressortir, malgré les injonctions colorées du prince.). Celui-ci, toujours aussi vert de rage, entra de mauvaise humeur dans l'auberge et balança brutalement à la tête de la serveuse : « Une chope, au trot !! » avant de s'avancer d'un pas décidé vers l'échoppe de Fée Broots, qui, elle entendait résonner la marche funèbre de Beethoven quand elle vit prince Parker (il lui avait servi de nounou quelques années auparavant). Malheureusement pour le prince, et heureusement pour Fée Broots, la serveuse, qui n'était autre que Jarod, et en avait marre de se faire gueuler dessus toute la journée, envoya son plateau direct dans l'estomac du royal prince, recouvrit ensuite le corps tordu de douleur par terre à l'aide de son tablier et s'en alla en claquant la porte.  
  
« C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! Je rends mon tablier !!   
  
-Elle a du caractère, articula le prince Melle Parker, j'aime !!gatouilla-t- il en courant à sa suite afin de faire plus ample connaissance avec l'ex- serveuse. Malheureusement pour lui, elle s'était déjà barrée dans sa décapotable rouge (elle avait en effet pris soin de la laisser à côté du trou creusé par Fée Sydney). Le prince fut attristé de la voir partir ainsi. il n'avait même pas pu lui donner rendez-vous pour le lendemain ! Il remarqua bien vite qu'il n'était pas le seul (à être attristé, et non à ne pas avoir réussi à lui donner un rendez-vous). En effet, sans leur serveuse -phare de l'auberge, les trois bonnes fées auront énormément de mal à payer leur note faramineuse de téléphone, et surtout : Jarod était partie sans faire le ménage !! Tout à coup, Fée Sydney eut une idée lumineuse : ils allaient acheter un lave-vaisselle ! Mais dans l'immédiat, ils allaient appeler Jarod et tenter de la faire revenir à la maison. A cette perspective, le visage de prince Parker s'illumina et il prêta avec joie son portable (forfait illimité). Tous retinrent leur souffle tandis que Fée Sydney composait le numéro et attendait que princesse Jarod décroche. Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de Jarod au bout du fil, et Fée Broots essaya de localiser le portable de la princesse. Manque de bol, Jarod connaissait très bien les trois fées, et dès qu'elle reconnut la voix de Sydney au téléphone, elle lança d'une seule traite : « Ecoute moi bien !J'en ai trop marre de faire la serveuse dans un resto minable, j'ai décidé de tenté ma chance ailleurs !Adieu (monde cruel.) ». Et il raccrocha avant que Fée Broots n'ait pu le localiser. Les trois fées étaient désespérées, elles détestaient faire la vaisselle, et le lave-vaisselle n'arriverait que dans trois longs jours. Mais le pire de tout était l'état du prince Parker, qui s'était décidé à pourchasser Jarod par monts et par vaux, enragé à l'idée qu'une fille ait pu partir comme ça sans faire mine de lui laisser une chance de la draguer.  
  
Sans plus attendre, elle embaucha de gré ou de force -c'est selon - les trois fées, c'est-à-dire qu'elle leur « offrit » un lave-vaisselle qui fut livré sur l'heure, mais en contre-partie, exigea qu'ils la remboursent en travaillant pour elle à rechercher Jarod. les pauvres. ils ne savaient pas où ça les mènerait. ils durent quadriller toute la ville pour retrouver Jarod, ils comprirent bien vite que celle-ci ne chercherait pas une position stable tant qu'elle n'aurait pas essayé tous les métiers susceptibles de l'intéresser.  
  
« Quand je vous disait qu'il manquait de l'argent dans la caisse, disait Fée Angelo, j'ai toujours cru que c'était l'une de vous deux, mais visiblement c'était Jarod. Elle avait prévu sa fuite depuis longtemps. la bougresse ! »  
  
Princesse Jarod, ayant compris que les trois fées la recherchaient, puisqu'elles avaient demandé à la majorité des habitants de la ville si elles ne l'avaient pas vue, décida de changer de nom, puisque la description était tellement floue qu'on ne pouvait pas la reconnaître, et qu'elles n'avaient pas promis de prime à qui la ramènerait, ce qui fit que les gens ne s'y intéressaient pas. Il (elle) prit le nom de Johanna et devint successivement bergère, prêtre, joueur de foot, médecin, astronaute, colporteur et rentier (il avait gagné au loto !), et pendant tout ce temps, princesse Jarod s'amusa à téléphoner tous les jours à ses poursuivants, non pas la reine Raynes, mais maintenant prince Parker et les trois fées, vers cinq heures du mat' pour leur donner une chance de le retrouver pendant la journée, ce qui mettait prince Parker en pétard, car non seulement elle n'arrivait pas à le retrouver, mais en plus Jarod la levait tous les jours aux aurores.  
  
Il décida donc d'aider ses trois fées à la retrouver, et, tandis que Jarod lui téléphonait tous les matins, un étroit lien s'était créé entre eux deux, et les trois surprirent à de nombreuses reprises prince Parker en train de fredonner : « Mon aaaamouur j't'ai croisé au beau milieu d'une aubeeerge. », mais elle se gardèrent bien de le lui faire remarquer afin de ne pas avoir à subir ses foudres.  
  
Mais un matin, il n'y eut pas de coups de téléphone : ni à cinq heures, ni à 5h01, ni à 5h02. Dès 5h03, Parker, fou d'inquiétude, sauta sur ses talons aiguilles et alla virer du lit les trois fées afin de les lancer sur la piste de Jarod pour la 3 698e fois.  
  
Que s'était-il donc passé ?  
  
Eh bien c'est très simple : Jarod avait attrapé la grippe et, incapable de se soigner par lui-même parce que son cerveau supergénial n'avait pas eu le temps de concocter un superantidote à cette maladie (faut dire aussi qu'il ne s'était jamais penché sur la question). Eh bien il était cloué au lit lorsque les sbires .de reine Raynes, dirigés par mamzelle-Sucette-la- blondasse-qui-fait-peur, lui étaient tombés dessus. Bref, il était maintenant enfermé dans le plus bas niveau du Centre, malade comme un chien. Heureusement, Miss Parker était passée au Centre pour changer ses talons aiguilles et avait eu vent de l'affaire (en effet, l'arrivée de Jarod avait été des plus remarquées vu que reine Raynes était devenue folle de joie et avait failli faire une crise cardiaque tellement elle était morte de rire, et Jarod, quant à elle (lui), délirait carrément, racontant (ou plutôt hurlant) des histoires délirantes à propos de lapins transgénique qui se préparait à envahir la terre grâce à la technologie goa'uld  
  
Après de nombreux hurlements poussés par le prince Parker, soi-disant parce que si l'on ne soignait pas Jarod, il ne pourrait plus servir au Centre, il fut décidé que des soins lui seraient administrés, mais enfermé dans une cellule afin qu'il ne s'évade pas, cellule gardée d'ailleurs par un chien de garde nouvelle génération appelé Lyle qui, soi dit en passant, s'amusait à prendre le pouce droit de ses prisonniers. Malheureusement (ou heureusement, c'est selon), il n'avait pas encore réussi à opérer de la sorte sur notre princesse, car celle-ci avait réussi à se fabriquer avec les mailles du sommier de son lit , un gantelet de fer qui ne le quittait jamais. Il faut dire aussi qu'à chaque fois que Lyle faisait mine de s'approcher, Jarod lui balançait un direct du gauche en pleine figure, ce qui refroidissait sérieusement ses ardeurs.  
  
Par une nuit noire de pleine lune bien illuminée, prince Parker organisa l'évasion de sa princesse bien-aimée. Tout avait été scrupuleusement calculé et vérifié au moins 6 742 foi, de sorte que le plan était parfaitement au point et était (ou tout du moins semblait) infaillible. A 0h00 (on dit aussi minuit pile), fée Broots pirata toutes les caméras du Centre, tandis que Fée Angelo, habillé(e) pour l'occasion en ninja furtif, arpentait les couloirs d'aération du sinistre château-Centre, et que Fée Sydney et prince Parker, vêtus pour leur part de treillis militaires, avançaient stratégiquement vers le niveau souterrain le plus souterrain du Centre, assommant à coups de poings et de tête les gardes qui se dressaient sur leur passage. Quelques Fées Sydney KO puis réveillée avec force de hurlements en provenance du prince plus tard, alors que la reine Raynes ronflait joyeusement, rêvant des différentes manières de zigouiler princesse Jarod sans que le prince ne s'en aperçoive, Fée Sydney et prince Parker arrivèrent devant l'ultime obstacle qui se dressait entre eux et la princesse. Enfin, on va plutôt dire l'avant-dernier , paske jpense pas que le dragon Lyle ait été enfermé avec notre princesse. Donc, ils sont devant la porte de la cellule. Prince Parker hurla : « Sésame ouvre-toi !!! », et la porte s'ouvrit.  
  
Il faut dire aussi que Fée Broots venait d'arriver aux ordinateurs centraux et pouvait ainsi commander à toute l'électronique du château, et ceci grâce à Fée Angelo qui avait fait tomber comme des mouches tous les gardes jusqu'à l'accès à cette salle, la moitié des nettoyeurs s'étranglant de surprise en le voyant ainsi sortir des conduits d'aération (et non pas d'aspiration ^^ ) en tenue de ninja, et l'autre moitié assommée grâce à sa collection de CD qu'il leur lançait juste au niveau de la nuque (il avait trop regardé Sailor Moon).  
  
Bref, dès que la porte s'ouvrit , prince Parker, Fée Sydney et Fée Angelo qui, dès qu'il eut nettoyé l'accès à la salle du terminal, les avait rejoints, furent soudain face à face avec le dragon qui était une fois de plus en train d'essayer de piquer le pouce droit de Jarod alors qu'il l'avait endormi. Prince Parker l'arrêta aussitôt :  
  
« Arrière, vile créature !! Touche encore un de ses cheveux et je t'occis !!  
  
-C'est pas ses cheveux que je veux, mais son pouce droit !  
  
-Bon, je te la refait, car visiblement ta culture au niveau expression est à revoir ! Touche-là encore une fois et je te latte la g... !!  
  
-Tu ne pourras pas ! s'écria Dragon-Lyle d'une voix caverneuse.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêchera ?  
  
-Je suis ton frère jumeau !  
  
-Ravie de faire ta connaissance ! Alors, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur les jumeaux, qu'ils peuvent être totalement différent l'un de l'autre ? L'un d'entre eux, en l'occurrence moi, approche de la perfection (puisque celle- ci n'est pas de ce monde), et l'autre est un raté relégué aux plus basses besognes.  
  
-Zut alors !! pesta Lyle. Normalement ce genre de phrase est censé arrêter le héros.  
  
-Je ne suis pas Luke Skywalker, moi !  
  
-Tu connais Star Wars ?  
  
-Bien sûr, c'est mon film culte !  
  
-Et tu penses quoi des nouveaux épisodes ? questionna le dragon, en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur le lit où la princesse ronflait toujours.  
  
-Bof. Je trouve que malgré leurs effets spéciaux il n'y a plus tellement d'histoire, c'est trop banal (nda : ceci est notre avis, z'êtes pas obligé d'y adhérer). Le moment que j'ai le plus détesté, c'est quand .  
  
-Attention Prince !!!! hurla tout à coup Fée Sydney  
  
En effet, Lyle voyant sa chèèèèèèèèèèèèère s?ur branchée sur Star Wars, avait profité du moment d'inattention de prince Parker pour sortir son flingue et tirer. Fort heureusement pour le prince, tandis que Fée Sydney hurlait, elle l'avait fait plonger par terre, tandis que Fée Angelo balançait un de ses CD sur les doigts de Lyle pour le désarmer (il avait aussi trop regardé Xéna !!).  
  
Aussitôt que prince se releva, elle se précipita sur Lyle et le fit tomber à terre grâce à un coup de genou très bien placé. Puis elle le massacra à coups de talon en disant : « Ca, c'est pour m'avoir tiré dessus !! Ca, c'est pour m'avoir causé Star Wars !! Ca c'est pour ne pas m'avoir obéi. »  
  
Bref, quand prince Parker cessa ses coups de talon, Lyle gisait par terre, évanoui, ou pire. Mais personne ne prit la peine de vérifier. Ils lui prirent juste les clefs et délivrèrent princesse Jarod de ses menottes, qui, étant toujours dans les vapes, fut mise aussi gracieusement qu'un sac de patates sur le dos de prince Parker. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir lorsque Fée Broots les interpella par radio :  
  
« Beau combat mon prince !!  
  
-Merci, merci, répondit Parker tout en se recoiffant. (elle avait pas l'air d'un épouvantail, mais presque !!)  
  
-Mais dîtes-moi, vous aviez déjà vu M. Lyle auparavant ?  
  
-Non pourquoi ?  
  
-Alors comment connaissait-il votre point faible ?  
  
-Quelqu'un a du lui dire, afin qu'il puisse me tuer. Quelqu'un du Centre ! Mais crois-moi, ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! VENGEANCE !!! Plastiquons tout le château !!  
  
Cette entreprise leur prit beaucoup de temps, car ils avaient d'abord du transporter dehors tous les gardes évanouis, aidés à la fin par Jarod, enfin réveillé(e). C'est lui (elle) aussi qui concocta et plaça les explosifs pour qu'il n'y ait de dégâts que dans le château-Centre et non aux alentours.  
  
Quand enfin retentit l'explosion, tout le Centre s'écroula sur lui-même, et reine Raynes, qui ronflait toujours dans son lit, fit un mâaaaaaagnifique vol plané dans le ciel : « AAAAAAAAAaaaahh !!! On attaque mon châteauuuuuuuuu !!! » Mais il fut percuté dans sa tentative de saut de l'ange forcée et ratée par le Dragon-Lyle qui était toujours KO. Ils ne sont toujours pas, semble-t- il, retombés sur Terre.. M'est avis que plus d'un martiens ont du faire une crise cardiaque sur leur passage ! (Les pauvres.)  
  
Une fois le château en ruines, prince Parker et princesse Jarod, main dans la main, un sourire niais accroché au visage, rentrèrent avec les trois fées au QG-TS, également appelé comme nous le savons tous Home Sweet Home, mais au moment où elle entra, la princesse se stoppa net et hurla d'effroi. Alors que prince Parker sortait déjà son flingue et la poussait sans ménagement par terre afin de l'écarter du potentiel danger annoncé par son cri, Jarod se mit à hurler :  
  
« Nan mais je rêve !!! Comment j'ai pu être assez cruche pour me taper toute la vaisselle à la main pendant toutes ces années ?! J'aurais pu vous forcer à acheter un lave-vaisselle depuis longtemps ! Et puis comment avez- vous pu penser que cette machine minable puisse prendre ma place comme ça ??! A la casse, cette saleté !!! A partir de maintenant, c'est vous qui ferez la vaisselle !! ET QUE CA SAUTE !!!!  
  
ZE ENDE 


End file.
